When Her Two Favorite People Fought, She Worried
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: "I have seen you do some of the craziest things with out the slightest bit of regret or shame, but the second someone even suggests that you are not a good father, you get all bent out of shape" MOSTLY AU but COMPLETE FLUFF!


**_Ok! This is completelty AU, but I think it works. I have had this idea hidden on an external hard drive for the better part of a year and it just screamed Castle. I really don't have a back story here, but it's not really needed. If you all wanted me to, I could probably go back and write one. _**

**_I think this idea works for Castle because above EVERYTHING else, he is a good father. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_I own nothing!_**

* * *

Beckett watched as her twelve year old daughter came flying through the apartment door. It was blatantly obvious she'd been crying. Before she could ask what happened, her fiancé stormed in after. He had a pained look on his face that told her he was already elbow deep in whatever problem her daughter was having. They both trotted up the stairs. Beckett followed curiously.

"I hate you!" the young girl screamed as she slammed her door. Beckett arched an eyebrow.

"Sweetheart, please let me explain," he begged, pressing his forehead against the now closed door. Beckett stood in wait, trying to figure out what had happened between the two. Usually they were thick as thieves.

At first it was a sticky transition for them to get used to having a man in their lives again because for so long it was just the girls. But Castle was great, he loved her like she was his own, was fiercely protective of both of them, even if she was a police detective. After he pushed his way past Kate Beckett's walls, he fit seamlessly into their little world. What started as a simple shadowing for his book brought Kate one of the best friends she ever had and the fierce love she never expected. When they first met he was the free wheeling, devil may care, single father and rich author who loved to grace page six, but that changed once Beckett introduced him to Genevieve. The two commiserated on the trials of being a single parent of young girls and their small families began to meld. Genevieve was eight years younger than Alexis, but the two girls hit it off. Castle offered let Gen hang out on nights that Beckett worked late and her daughter became fast friends with the best selling author. It all fell into place after that. Castle helped Beckett through the aftermath of her mother's death and investigation and took care of her when she didn't want him too, but needed it the most and somewhere along the way he won her heart. They were together six months before he proposed. That was two months ago.

"Here, let me try," she offered as his third attempt to get into Gen's bedroom failed.

"Hey girlie, it's Mom. Why don't you tell me what happened?" she tried. Genevieve pulled her door open and stared at her mother for a moment.

"Why don't you ask him? He is the one who kicked me out of his class!" she screamed. Beckett nodded; it all was starting to make sense. Castle had taken a break from shadowing her to help booster an advanced writing program at Genevieve's school. When he was selected to be one of three teachers, he jumped at the opportunity. He loved kids and believed that writing was a dying art among the future generations, so he would do anything to help. The program had just started and they didn't even know Genevieve was eligible for it so they didn't even think about the chance of her actually getting him as a teacher. However, the new term just started with the new program in full swing and apparently she was on his roster. He and Beckett had briefly discussed the situation but dismissed it, being as the situation hadn't even occurred. Beckett assumed he asked she be moved to another class to avoid a conflict of interest.

"Gen, honey, I would never kick you out of my class, you have to believe me," he pleaded.

"But you did!" she cried, hot angry tears running down her face. "I thought you loved me," she whimpered. Beckett watched Castle's heart break as she said that.

"I do love you, more than you will ever know," he assured her.

"If you love me so much, why did you kick me out of your class?" the child still didn't understand.

"Because I love you too much angel, it wouldn't be fair to the other kids. I would want to give you all my attention and give you all the best grades. I can't objectively be your teacher because of the way that I love you," he explained finally. Her daughter's expression softened, but she wasn't giving up the fight just yet. "I would never do anything to hurt you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my decision before hand," he sighed. His shoulders slumped and he turned to walk away. "I'm going to change," he muttered. "I have some writing to do, Gina wants two chapters this week," he added, brushing Beckett's hand as he took off down the stairs towards his office and bedroom. Guilt filled Genevieve's expression.

"Mom, I didn't…" her voice trailed off. Beckett put an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I know you didn't sweetie," she replied softly, rubbing her arm. "Give him time to change and let him get settled in his office, then go talk to him. You have to remember you are both adjusting to the idea of him becoming your step dad and he's trying, really hard, honey," she added.

* * *

Castle dialed Alexis' number as he rifled through his drawer for a t-shirt.

"Dad, what's up?" the cheerful girl answered. Castle breathed a sigh to relief at least one of his daughters liked him.

"I just missed you, pumpkin," he breathed.

"What's wrong?" Alexis could tell by his tone something wasn't right.

"It's my soon to be step daughter. She told me she hates me," he sighed.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, what happened?" Alexis wondered. She knew what Gen said probably broke her dad's heart, but she also knew the young girl probably said it as an emotional response.

"She was picked to be in the writing program and I was supposed to be her teacher. But I knew I couldn't objectively be her teacher so I requested that she be switched to another class," Castle explained.

"Did you tell her you were having her transferred?" she asked.

"No, it was a quick decision and it slipped my mind," he stated.

"Well, I would be mad too. You went behind her back. And twelve year old girls are weird, they don't trust themselves, let alone anyone else, so it rocks their world when someone they love goes behind their back," Alexis pointed out.

"I guess you're right. But I didn't mean it like that. Look, I want to do right by Genevieve, always. She means so much to me, Alexis. She means as much to me as Kate does. Technically, I am marrying both of them. I got both of them a ring when I proposed," he rambled.

"Dad, calm down. I know how much they mean to you. And I am glad they mean that much to you. You know I wouldn't let you go down the aisle one more time if it wasn't going to be forever this time. And the fact that you gave them both a ring shows you have taken Genevieve into consideration from the beginning," she tried to console him. "She'll forgive you, probably before dinner and if not, definitely by bed time. And you'll learn how she ticks and she realize how lucky she is to have you in her corner. I know how lucky I am, and I know I raised you to be a good dad," she finished in a teasing tone. Castle couldn't help but chuckle, despite his mood.

"Thank you, sweetie," he replied.

"No problem Dad, give Kate and Gen my love," she ended the call. Her dad was a good dad, he always knew what to do. He just had to be reminded sometimes.

Beckett watched from the doorway as her fiancé finished his call. He had picked out a shirt sometime ago, but slung it over his shoulder as he talked to Alexis. She was not surprised he called Alexis. The father and daughter were extremely close and Alexis kept him grounded. Beckett could see the same relationship forming between Castle and Genevieve, at least until tonight. She entered the room and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You ok?" she hummed against his skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied softly.

"You don't seem fine," she objected. He turned in her arms and sent her a grim smile. She knew him so well.

"I will be," he promised, kissing her forehead.

"Well, when my two favorite people fight, I get worried," Beckett said with a soft smile. "What did Alexis say?" she wondered, running her hands across his bare chest.

"That twelve year old girls are weird and that Gen will forgive me," Castle relayed.

"She's right, on both accounts," Beckett mentioned, rolling onto her toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Are you going to tell me I was wrong to not tell her I was having her transferred?" he sighed, stepping away from her and pulling his shirt on.

"Well, that depends on when you made that decision. I know we talked about it a few weeks ago, but how long have you known she was going to be in your class?" she countered.

"I have only known since this morning. It was a quick decision. I know people probably won't ever associate me and Gen, but if it gets out that I am her step dad we could both get in serious trouble if she were in my class. I am not new to trouble," he paused, flashing her a grin. The first real grin she had seen he got home. "But I don't want that for Gen," he finished with a shrug.

"We probably should have sat her down and told her she couldn't be in your class if she got selected for the program," Beckett realized.

"Yeah, that might have been a good idea. I guess they pulled her out of class to change her schedule and when I met her after school, she was livid and screamed at me the whole way home," he remembered, his shoulders slumping once again. She shook her head and laughed. Castle arched an eyebrow at her. She was laughing at him. "What?" he demanded.

"You! You crack me up. I have seen you do some of the craziest things with out the slightest bit of regret or shame, but the second someone even suggests that you are not a good father, you get all bent out of shape," she chuckled.

"That's because that is the one thing I got right, Kate! Look at Alexis, she's at an ivy league university, with no severe mental trauma. I did pretty good with that one! Plus, most of the other dumb ass stuff I do affects no one else but me. Bad parenting can really screw a kid up, and I could never live with that," he defended himself. Beckett wrapped him in a hug.

"That, Richard Castle, is why I love you," she admitted, meeting his eyes. He still looked distraught from his fight with Genevieve, but she knew that wouldn't go away until he spoke with Gen. He gave her a small smile and another quick kiss.

"I wasn't lying about needing to write," he informed.

"I know, you never do. I'll let you know when dinner is ready. And don't worry about Gen, she'll come around," she smiled, releasing him so he could go into his office.

* * *

Genevieve stood at the door to his office. She watched him for a few minutes. He had his feet on the desk and his laptop on his legs. She knew he had chapters due, but it didn't look like he was getting much done. Mostly he was staring off into space. She swallowed guiltily, that was probably her fault. She had really hurt his feelings. He didn't deserve that. He was probably the best step dad a girl could ask for. He was funny and sweet and most of all loved her and her mother more than life itself. It also didn't hurt that like to spoil her, even if her mom fought him on that. She pushed the door open further and entered the room. He didn't notice, he was still lost in his thoughts.

"Rick?" she started quietly. His eyes snapped to hers.

"Hey kid," he replied with a cautious smile.

"Are you busy? I can come back," she stated.

"No, no have a seat," he urged, setting his laptop on the desk and putting his feet on the floor. Most of the time when Castle had guests in his office, they sat in the guest chair, but he knew Genevieve wouldn't do that. Like he expected, she came around his desk and hopped up onto the wood surface. "What's up?" he started casually, leaning his chin on his hand

"I…I'm really sorry, Rick. I don't hate you…"she trailed off as tears rolled down her cheeks. Castle scooped her off the desk and into his lap.

"Oh sweetie, I know that," he crooned.

"But I was so hurtful. I yelled at you and said all those mean things," she sobbed against his chest. He gently rubbed her back.

"You were upset, sweetheart. It's ok to get upset. I should have told you that I couldn't be your teacher," he breathed, falling seamlessly back into the father roll.

"I just thought since you didn't tell me about it, maybe you didn't want me around. Can you forgive me?" she squeaked. Castle grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Absolutely Gen, but you listen to me, there will never _never _be a time I don't want you around. I love you," he disclosed, kissing her hair before letting her drop her head to his chest again. He saw her eyes drift down to the ring on her left hand. Castle gently took her hand and ran his thumb over the small heart incrusted with one tiny diamond. Beckett loved the idea of Castle giving Genevieve a ring too. So the day he proposed they went to Tiffany's and picked out the simple band with the heart and the diamond. They wanted her to know that she was part of this decision. That Castle was marrying into their little family, not just marrying her mom. "It's a lot to get used to, isn't it?" he breathed. She nodded against him.

"Rick, you won't leave us, will you?" she wondered.

"Never, sweetheart," he promised with out hesitation. He knew the girl had been through a lot with her father dancing in and out of the picture whenever he pleased and Beckett's last serious relationship ending in what could only be described as a federal disaster. But he wouldn't let her down. "You're stuck with me for good," he laughed. She sat back in his lap and smiled. "Should we go see what Mom is making for dinner?" he suggested. Genevieve nodded furiously. He set her back on the desk so he could stand from his chair. The young girl stood on the desk and waited for him to turn around. Castle knew she would want a piggy back ride into the kitchen. It was her favorite mode of transportation.

"You know it really is a bummer you can't be my teacher," she stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why's that?" Castle asked.

"You're better than the other teachers," she stated simply. Castle chuckled.

"Well, the good thing is, you are here with me everyday, so anytime you want to learn something, you let me know," he offered.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed as they entered the living room.

"Have you two made up?" Beckett wondered.

"I think we have, what do you say, Gen?" Castle replied, setting the girl on the counter.

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Good, now can I have a proper hello from both you? You were too busy screaming at each other to even say hi to little ol Mom," Beckett requested with a pout. Genevieve launched herself off the counter at her mother. Beckett stumbled a few steps as she caught her.

"Hi mom!" Gen grinned.

"Oh thank you very much!" Beckett smiled, setting her daughter down. "Your turn," she mentioned, looking at Castle.

"Hi Kate," he smiled softly.

"Hi Rick," she replied with a shy smile of her own. Just as Castle leaned in for a kiss he turned to look at Genevieve who was watching them curiously.

"Blindfold, kid," he warned. Gen slipped her hand over her eyes as Castle hooked an arm around Beckett's waist and kissed her soundly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she breathed. Genevieve lifted one finger to make sure the coast was clear.

"And I love you both, now can we please have some dinner!" the girl interjected.

"If you insist," Castle responded, reaching out to tickle his soon to be step daughter. The girl shrieked and slid to the floor while under attack. Beckett smiled at the scene in front of her. She was glad to see the two were ok again. She had no doubt they would be, but like she told Castle, when her two favorite people fought, she got worried.


End file.
